Naruto Uzumaki (Adult/Boruto)
Origins: Naruto Alias/AKA : Nanadaime Hokage, Monster Classification: Human ninja, Jinchuuriki (host of tailed beasts), Rikudo (user of the power of the 6 paths) Threat level: God-''', likely '''God Age : 31/32 Gender : Male Powers and Abilities : Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the usage of kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed), Healing (Kyuubi chakra gives him enhanced recuperative ability), Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation || Statistics Amplification (Sage Mode increases all of his previous jutsus significantly), Enhanced Senses(Can detect targets over large distances and can detect individual characters by their chakra types), Can use nature energy to extend the reach of his strikes which are invisible in nature, Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Energy Projection (Via Futon Rasenshuriken) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, even in one tailed form he was able to regenerate back his lung which was destroyed by Sasuke), Chakra arms (Which can extend tens of meters) and Forcefield (Chakra oozes out from his body, which as a result makes a barrier around him), Energy Projection (Via Bijuudama) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Emotion Sensing (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Nagato's attempt of yanking his soul out, Gudōdama erase the part of the soul that they hit), Matter Manipulation and Power Nullification (Gudōdama are superior to Jinton which atomisation, and can nullify all Ninjutsu) and Possesion (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black reciever), Energy Projection, Can form several chakra arms out of pure chakra which also extend dozens of meters away, limited Intangibility ( Type 3, put his hand through Hinata's chest to grab Toneri's Chakra Orb), Lava Manipulation (and others as he still possesses the chakra from the other 8 Biju), Attack Absorption (using the Scientific Ninja Tool, however he only used this once) Physical strength: At least Small Planet+ (fought Momoshiki, who dwarfs Kaguya in power) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Small Planet+ (Able to harm Momoshiki, thus putting him above the likes of Kaguya, who was so much more powerful than Madara that Sasuke couldn't believe such a being existed) Durability: At least''' Small Planet+''' (Tanked attacks from Momoshiki) Speed: At least Relativistic (should not be slower than his teen self who could dodge light from close range), likely higher (battled Fused Momoshiki, who was far superior to even Prime Kaguya, while War Arc Kaguya was already blitzing his teen self) Intelligence: High (leads the village of Konoha), Genius in battle Stamina: Very high. One of the strongest beings in his verse, second only to Momoshiki Range : Dozens of kilometers with Rasenshuriken, hundreds of kilometers with sensing Standard equipment: None notable, sometimes uses a scientific ninja tool Category:Naruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Threat level God Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Male Category:Flying Category:Protagonist Category:Weapons user Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Swordsman Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Ninja Category:Water element manipulator Category:Magma element manipulator